valentine's games
by Lady scarlet '1997
Summary: how does fairy tail celebrate valentine's day ? read to find out XP , two shots couple: natsu X lucy (nalu) gray X juvia (gruvia) gajeel X levy (gale) jellal X erza (jerza) hope you all like it :D


**Hey guys XD I missed you all very much and I'll be doing my story again cause I've finally got my holiday X'D . so for the blinded love story don't worry I'm almost finish and this's not the story I promised you all . this's a special valentine's day story hope you all like it ;)**

Fairy tail was very loud that you could her the loud fighting shouts from the boys and squalling and fan girls screams from the girls, why you ask ? . well the answer is simple …tomorrow is valentine's day and our favorite matchmaking demon is making everyone work to decorate the guild .

"uuug mira do we really need to do this ?" asked natsu while he's hanging the Balloons on the selling .

"if you finished it fast you'll get all the food you want" said mira while she and her sister lisanna chat about what they should do to help some dense couples XP .

"AYE SIR happy let's work fast " shouted natsu after hearing the word food . "aye sir " answered happy and they started working very fast .

"idiots.." mumble lucy while she and levy were decorating the tables "aww lu-chan I can't wait for this valentine ~" .

"oooh I see someone is very excited to go on a date with a certain dragon slayer ~ " said lucy while her hand is covering her smirk and poor levy was blushing like crazy and had all red colors on her checks and you could hear a faint coughing from the corner of a guild where gajeel was standing ."awww lu-chan don't tease me " she pouted and looked away from lucy .

"hehe sorry levy-chan but I know how you feel I'm so excited too" now it's levy's turn to smirk ."oooh someone is very excited to go on a date with a certain dragon slayer ~ " ."HEY don't imitate me " ."hehe sorry…"

And in the second floor (the building well be like after the phantom lord attack ) erza was working with jellal ."I still can't believe they let you out" said erza but she didn't look at him ."well the council said that I could leave but I've to stay in fairy tail so that master keep an eye on me " he answered but still kept on working .

Suddenly erza stopped and kept staring at the floor like she was thinking "jellal…" he looked at her and she turned to him with a gentle smile and a small blush on her checks "it's good to have you back ". his eyes winded and felt like his heart explode he didn't expect that from her but smiled and answered "it's good to be back"

Next to them were gray and juvia working on hanging the Ribbons ."be careful juvia.." said gray as he was holding the stair and juvia was trying to reach the nail ."o-okay gray-sama, juvia almost got it " her face was red from thinking that her gray-sama was caring about her .

Suddenly a blue hair ball flow right above juvia which made her feet trip on the stairs "KYAAAAA-" but she didn't fell the floor instead she felt strong and cold hands holding her ."you all right juvia?" she looked up to see gray's Concern face and then she understood that she was in gray's arms .

Her face started to explode with million shade of red "y-y-yes g-gray-s-sama juv-juvia's fine , thank y-you". "yeah sure thing " and then gray put her down on her feet she looked at the floor "u-um gray-sama j-juvia wa…" but when she looked up there was no gray but he went to the first floor and started fighting with natsu (how did he do all that in one sec ?.nobody knows ^_^")

**After four hours :**

Everyone finished and the guild looked amazing .it was colored with pink and red and there was an empty space in the middle for dancing .

Mirajane stood on the stage "thank you all so much for helping with the decoration . and now the moment we all have been waiting for …. " she spoke and the room got quiet "master and I have chosen the ones that are going to play in the '**valentine's** **games**' " and the room erupt with loud screams and shouts .

Mira started to open the folder she have "all right now let's know who's the lucky ones ….lucy heartfilia…" ."WHAT? …"

"… natsu dragneel…"."ALL RIGHT….what're we doing?"(haha poor natsu ;P) ."…. levy mcgarden…"."me?"."…. gajeel redfox…."."whatever"."…. juvia lockser….."."I'm not doing it without gray-sama.."."…. gray fullbuster…" ."huh?" "yaaay juvia's happy"."….erza scarlet…."."a-allright.."."…and lastly jellal fernandes"."..um sure I guess"

"all right the ones I called please come with me to master office " she said with a big smile but everyone knew that that smile means no good . everyone got inside the masters office and was greeted by a big grin from the master .

"all right brats tomorrow come at four clock the games will start at five and you should all wear red or pink and if you don't I and mira'll have a word with you " everyone even gajeel and jellal shudder at the thought of what will happen to them .

"but master what'll the games be ?" asked levy and everyone looked at him wondering the same thing . he looked at them then looked at mira everyone followed his stare and waited for an answer from her , but all she did was smiling at them and rising her index finger to her mouth and wink "it's a _secret~_" all of them jaw drooped and screamed "**HUUH?**"

"**SHUT UP AND GET OUT YOU DAMN BRATS**" screamed the master for their loud voice and everyone got out and the boys started to make another fight while the girls made a small circle and chatted about the games

"can you believe them ? I don't want to do it" said lucy as she put her hand under her chin to support it ."awww come on lu-chan ,it won't be that bad .." answered levy after she thought about it and she could get close to gajeel .

"and I don't think you can mirajane will make sure that we come " said erza while eating her strawberry cake ."juvia's so happy that she would play the games with gray-sama" squalled a very happy juvia .

Lucy looked around and sighed "all right but I hope that master and mira don't make it …you _know_.." . "ooooh lu-chan why? Are afraid to do _these_ things with a certain pink haired boy~~" levy said and winked at the ten shade red girl beside her ."NO s-shut up levy..".

"aww lu-chan you're so cute ..hehe"."levyyyy stop it ~" .they kept teasing each other about the two dragon slayers and didn't notice jellal that was talking to erza and when she finished she snapped at them "you two stop it NOW" she gave them her dark aura and both of them hugged each other and answered "H-HAI"

"good now , it's late so you should all go home and don't forget to come at four " the girls nodded and she went to the fight and screamed "**STOP IT RIGHT NOW**" everyone stopped and looked at the great titania and all ran away but she caught the three boys ."don't forget to come at four .is that _clear_?" ."**a-aye sir**" she nodded and got out where jellal was waiting for her.

**After some moments :**

Lucy was walking beside the river with plue in her arms" hey plue do you think I should go?" he looked at her and nodded "pun pun~" "yeah ..maybe you're right I mean what could happen?"

She kept walking and hear one of the sailors "be careful lucy" she smiled and waved "okay" and went to her door and closed plues gate and when she opened it she was greeted with a grin from natsu "hey luce" .

"AAAHH" and she hit him by a lucy kick on the face but he was stronger so he just went back a little and rubbed his sore face "luuuucy~ that hurts " he pouted and lucy could feel her face starts to heat up .

"s-shut up .. you deserved it . anyway why're you here ?" she gave him her death stares that could match erza's "a-aye I noticed that you looked sad in the guild ,is something wrong?" he looked at her and her eyes winded _'he noticed me?' _she thought but she didn't want to answer "w-what are you talking about ? I'm not sad " "aww come on luce I know you . is there something wrong ? tell me and I'll beat it " his hands got on fire ."HEY don't burn my things and nothing's wrong so get-" she was shouting but was interrupted by natsu who was …**hugging her** .

_'oh god he's hugging me … what should I do?' _her face explode with red and millions of thought were running in her head but was interrupted again by natsu "lucy we're best friends ,right?" and he felt her nodded and tighten his hug around her "so if there's anything and I mean anything wrong please tell me " but his eyes winded when he felt water on his shoulders he let go of her bet still kept his hands on her shoulders and he saw her crying .

"wha..l-lucy w-why're you c-crying ? did I say something wrong?" he was getting afraid that he did something that will make her call erza . but she shock her head to the sides and threw herself in his chest . and kept crying and he understood and embraced her and stroke her hair and kept telling her comfortable words and they kept like that for ten minuets .

When she stopped they sat on her bed and lucy looked at him and smiled "thank you natsu ..for everything" he felt like his face was on fire _'s-she looks c-cute..'_ "s-sure anything for you " he grinned but then remembered why he was her "so are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked and then she looked down but kept her smile .

"I was thinking about the games .." she paused but continued "and I remembered my mother " natsu was shocked but kept on listening as she raised her head and looked at the selling "she always told me about how she and my father had a great time in it but a after I was born my father started getting into business more than playing with me …a-and after my m-mothers death he never talked to me so I never really got to enjoy valentine's day ." she turned her head to look at him "that's why I don't want to go … I hated valentine's day since I was a kid and no one showed me what it feels" she finished and turned away she couldn't face him but she felt two strong hands close around her waist and her back was leaning on a hard chest and his face was on her shoulder .

"I'm sorry luce .. I didn't know but don't worry " she turned and was meet with natsu's famous grin "me and all fairy tail will make you feel what's like to go in valentine's day and you'll have the best one and I promise you will not regret coming" she could feel her tears gathering in her eyes "c-come on luce d-don't cry " she nodded and they stayed to chat but after half hour natsu stood and went to the window "all right I'll leave see you tomorrow " he was about to jump when her voice stopped him.

"wait natsu …" he looked behind to see her and before he could say a thing she gave a kiss on the cheek and his face went glowing red when she looked at him her face was the same as his "g-good night" she said before she ran to the bathroom . natsu touched his check and then grinned from ear to ear "good night" he said loud so that she could hear him and jumped of and ran to his house with the biggest grin he have and thought_ 'I swear to you luce I'll make it the best valentine's day ever' _.

**At the same moments but another place :**

Gray was walking alone in the night . he felt that someone was watching him and he actually knew who it was he sighed and looked behind him ."come out juvia I know you're there" he kept on walking and herd her footsteps near him .

"what're you doing here ?" he looked at her and she was blushing cutely "umm juvia was b-bored and thought maybe gray-sama wants some company" she kept her stair on the ground .

"oh I see , will do you want me to walk you home?" he asked her and she looked at him surprised but then smiled "juvia would love to" gray looked at her and felt his face get warm _'she looks beautiful, did she always looked like this?' _"a-all right so you live in fairy hill right?"

"oh no juvia used to but juvia moved out into a new apartment " she said and started to led the way . they kept quit but gray was the first to break it "so what do you think about tomorrow's games ?" he asked and she looked at him "juvia's so excited and can't wait for it" she answered with a grin .

"oh but don't you have any dates?" he felt his chest getting heavy when he asked .but it soon got away when she shook her head ."juvia doesn't have any dates " ."does gray-sama have?" she asked with a hint of hurt in her voice

"nah I didn't have any this year " he answered shrugging his shoulders ."what about the years before ?" asked juvia while trying to keep up with him ."yeah had some thanks to loki but none of them caught my eyes . and you?" he looked at her and she stopped she then looked at the ground with a frown.

"juvia never went to valentine's day with anyone .she was always rejected and never had been loved she was just insulted because the rain was always with her .." then gray's eyes winded at what he saw ..tears they feel from her face and it started raining but not hard just a spray "juvia hated valentine's day she always stayed at home when it comes and s-" but she was cut off by a strong and cold arms surround her "shhhh it's okay . we all love you all of fairy tail are your friends so there's no need to cry and I'll make sure that you have the best valentine's day ever okay?" he then felt her nodded and kept like this for five minutes and after that they went to juvia's apartment .

When they arrived juvia asked him if he wants some tea but he refused since it's late she went to open her door but stopped gray looked surprised when she ran into him and stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek and looked at him with a very red and pink colored face "t-thank you s-so much g-gray-s-sama" and she went to the door and locked it behind her and started jumping and squalling .

And from the outside stood a blushing like crazy gray he put his hands on his chick and smiled a victory smile _'look like there's someone who caught my eyes'_ he giggled at the thought and walked home with his biggest grin .

**At the same moments but another place :**

Levy was walking home alone thinking about tomorrow and what to wear .suddenly she saw three boys a head of her and they didn't look so good so she turned a round and was caught off guard when she saw another four boys .

"ooooh look like we've got ourselves a cutie" one of them said and smirked down at her ."leave me alone" she angrily said and was about to walk away when one of them held her by the wrist "aww come on we want to have some fun" he smirked as she started squirming to get out ."NO g-get away from me" she screamed for help ."will you shut up" the first one said as got a knife now levy was crying "don't worry it'll hurt very bad" he laughed and was about to stab her when a punch got right on his face .

"WHAT THE HELL?" the boys screamed and looked around and saw a man with black hair and levy felt like she was in heaven "gajeel.." he looked at her capture and started to walk to them .

"let her go" said gajeel with a husky voice and had a dark aura all around him ."n-no way man" answered the scared boy that held her ."you asked for it" he said with a crazy smirk on his face .

And he ran to him and gave him a punch in the gut which sent him flying and freed levy to her surprise he took her wrist and pushed her behind him "don't leave my side" he kept glaring at them but levy smiled and nodded .

"COME AT ME YOU BASTARDS" he yelled and all of them ran at him but he kept his smirk " Iron Dragon's Club" he shouted and his arms transformed into a large steel club and it knocked out three of them " Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs" his arms turned into a large spearhead and began to fire many steel spears on them it knocked out two of them but the largest one was still standing but he was shivering crazily , gajeel gave him a death glare and shouted "you'll regret missing with fairy tail magus " then his cheeks started to puff then he moved his hands to the side of his mouth and shouted " Iron Dragon's Roar" and came a powerful tornado which sent him flying to the sky .

"gihi..weaklings" he muttered before turning to levy ."oi shrimp ya okay?" she looked at him and nodded she looked at the ground to hid her blush but the man already noticed "y-yeah ..thank you gajeel" she looked at him again and smiled with a little blush on her cheeks .gajeel blushed and thought _'wow she looks c-cute' _but he turned away and answered her "y-yeah w-whatever".

There was an awkward silence but he was the first to talk "so …where're you going?" but then he felt like smacking his head _'you f**king idiot what kind of question is that? It's late ofc-'_ but he was cut off by levy "will I was going to the library to return this book, it's the last day to return it" and she showed him an old looking red book .

"all right let's move it" and he started walking a head but levy stopped him "wait you want to accompany me?" she asked and moved her head to the side ."if ya want to" he looked at her wondering what's her answer but he was welcomed with a gentle smile and a nod "I'd love that" he then turned and started walking but was stopped by her voice "umm..gajeel" he turned to her and she pointed the other way "the library's this way" he grumbled and mumbled "I knew that…" she giggled and they head for the library.

When they finished gajeel insisted to walk her home and she agreed .when they arrived at fairy hill she looked at him and smile "thanks for everything gajeel" he looked to the side and answered "sure bookworm" . she started walking but a thought got into her and she turned to him which made him confuse but she ran into him and stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek and looked at the ground blushing and said in low voice but he heard her "g-good night" and she ran to the building and closed the door behind her , gajeel stood their blushing mix of pink and red which is unusual for him but smirked and thought _'look like things got interested' _and he let out a "gihi.." and went home with a grin on his face .

**At the same moments but another place :**

Erza and jellal were walking in the dark night talking about what they missed and tomorrow . "well erza I'm glad that you've found a place like fairy tail and had a family" he smiled at her and she returned the smile with a blush "thanks jellal" they kept quiet until erza spoke "so jellal … what happened to ultear and meredy ?" she title her head but he just rubbed the back of his nick and laughed a little "those two didn't want to stay in one place ..meredy wanted to travel so I don't think they'll be around much ,but they promised to send me letters every while" he answered her and they were right in front fairy hill (they arrived before levy and gajeel) she turned to him and smiled "well I'll see you tomorrow" he turned her smile "yeah see you later" he was about to turn but was stopped when she held his shirt and stood on her toes and gave his cheek a kiss . when she let go she stared at the ground and blushed very much that you can't recognize her face from her hair "G-GO-good n-night" she cursed the stutter and ran to the door and closed it , jellal stood their blushing madly and touched where she kissed him and smiled _'it's good to see you again ..erza'_ he grinned and walked to his apartment (yup he have an apartment which is near fairy tail).

- **lucky boys all of them got a kiss XD** **so what do you think? I know it's long but I couldn't stop writing XP there're many ideas .anyhow please review , favorite and follow so I know what you think and if something's wrong tell me **** . the next chapter will be about the games so if you have any ideas please send me an pm ;) .hope you all like it and …GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE ^_^ **


End file.
